


You're All I Want in this World

by stingingscorpion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But here it is, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, i don't know what this is, season three theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion/pseuds/stingingscorpion
Summary: After another hard year fighting demons and revenants, Waverly needs to get something off her chest.





	You're All I Want in this World

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unintentional being done and posted around Valentine's. There's a proposal, so I guess that's romantic? Anyway, I had a couple ideas about what might happen in season three, and maybe a few are over the top. This was just a quick little one shot that I really only wrote for the ending. Enjoy!

Too many things happened, too fast.

The third seal. Bulshar. Alice.

Mama returned and left as quick as she came. The cult. Nicole’s identity being fake. The hell they accidentally unleashed onto the Triangle to rid another.

Mama was back. Mama, who left without a word so many years ago. Mama, who Wynonna somehow kept in touch with. Wynonna left town on some trip, notifying Waverly only because she was caught leaving in a flash. Her leave gave everyone room to finally breathe. Dolls and Jeremy searched every available BBD archive on Bulshar. Dolls was also sure to keep an eye out for Rosita. Doc was as distant as ever, and no one blamed him. Nicole and Waverly spent time talking. Nicole was smart. She was a cop and it was her job to grasp how people’s minds worked, so it was no surprise she barely bat a lash when Waverly told her about that kiss. After all, she _did_ bring certain doom just to save Nicole’s life by handing over the seal. Waverly was still bugged by Shae, even if she knew there was nothing there.  At most, Shae was a way to keep contact from Nicole’s parents severed in case of emergency. Still, she was hurt Nicole didn’t tell her. They were supposed to talk, trust. But now, to prove Shae was nothing, Nicole was willing to risk her parents’ return, legally breaking things off with Shae for good. Waverly was simply too important.

Then Wynonna was back, with Mama, and the hunt for Bulshar commenced. When Michelle called Waverly ‘angel’ as she always did, it wasn’t as comforting as before. It felt wrong. Fake. Forced. Maybe it was Waverly’s imagination, because she knew she wasn’t hers. Not by blood. It didn’t matter how many times Wynonna told her blood was for shit and she’d always be an Earp. There was proof—written, tested proof—she was someone else. And a Svane, at that.

Wynonna wasn’t the same. She and Doc were quiet and distant, and they had every right to be. She was wild and almost careless in her step. Mercy left her the moment her daughter did. No more messing around. This was for Alice. If it was demonic or if it belonged in Hell, it was a target. No feelings. No moral redemption. No room to make peace. So it was no surprise how she tore half the Triangle apart when Waverly was taken, promised to Bulshar by Bobo like property. She dragged Bobo Del Rey himself by the ears, making him fix the mess he made. Then he’d return to Hell, like everyone and everything else. Turned out Bobo was different now. All revenants were. The curse’s father gained total control over their minds and souls, now mysteriously back at somewhere near his original strength. He wasn’t quite at his peak but it was enough to be a threat. Bobo was the thief who took Waverly to Bulshar, against his will. But he was Bobo Del Rey, a king in his own right. Bulshar had no intention of keeping Waverly around, but of quickly disposing of her. His reasoning was the same Michelle took the girl in: she was special. Touched by something special. Not demonic but . . . angelic. Bobo was no puppet, even to Bulshar. So once again he’d need to help the Earps, against every instinct. He swore to leave Waverly behind before, because helping her only seemed to bring pain. But not pain as cruel as being controlled. Violated, in a way.

Nicole and Waverly barely had time to reunite after the horrific ordeal, because _they_ arrived. The cult. The Cult of Bulshar. Or rather, what was left. Black Badge watched them for generations now, because they were special. Special like Waverly. Black Badge had them all in wrongful custody before, to be used like weapons. But outside effort helped free them. Outside efforts largely provided by Michelle, who took Waverly in as an infant, against all of Ward’s protests. But once they set foot in Purgatory Bulshar was on their heels, easily managing to wipe most of them out. Their blessings replenished his power some. Those who remained contained the knowledge to defeat Bulshar once and for all, but not the means.

Two of these members were Nicole’s parents.

Nicole’s parents had always been obsessed with this. So knew nothing of the cult’s purpose, not quite of age. She only knew of their cruelty, their sacrifices of humans and animals in the hopes of keeping Bulshar’s powers at a minimum, even with the seals in play. She was informed of their intentions now, immersed in their world through the Earps, but she didn’t feel any better. Especially knowing they managed to track her when they arrived in Purgatory with Bulshar’s return.

Nicole spent years running from them, always feeling something looming over her shoulder. She even changed her name. Then she accidentally married Shae Pressman in Vegas. Having the girl talk of her dream future, finally getting her medical license and whatnot, brought Nicole to reconsider living the normal life she craved. They stayed together while pursuing degrees, until the time came for Nicole to get a real job as a real cop. By now they were long over each other. Divorce was promised, and Nicole headed to Purgatory to begin her new life and new job. Days later she met a beautiful brunette in the town’s favorite bar . . . Oddly enough, she forgot entirely of the ghost watching her, now here they were, staring her in the face like the nightmares they were. It wasn’t easy to swallow. And to Waverly, it wasn’t easy to watch. Nicole’s family didn’t bring out her best. By now everyone needed to stay at the homestead. Nowhere else was safe. For once Nicole had to face her feelings. There was nowhere to hide. But she had Waverly now, and Waverly was always best at erasing her troubles.

Michelle sought the Earp heir years before Waverly was born. She was former Black Badge, and desired the downfall of Bulshar, more than her colleagues. She stayed in Purgatory longer than she intended, learning more about the demon alongside Ward Earp, eventually falling for him. She started the cult, officially, when she helped them escape, also vowing to leave Black Badge behind. They weren’t something she was proud of. They were cruel. She left them for a reason, and took Waverly from them for a reason. She even had to leave Purgatory to keep them from picking up on Waverly’s trail, hopefully believing she’d have the child with her and not still in town. In Michelle’s mind, them being here was the worst scenario possible. She didn’t want their help. Their solution to end Bulshar would work—but it meant Waverly’s life would be lost. But Waverly was Waverly, always willing to do the right thing. The one time she didn’t, she caused the current situation to surface.

But there was something about her Svane blood. It was tainted somehow. Their plan didn’t work. Then a saving grace hit: Black Badge returned. Magically, they had the solution to the problem, but not one that didn’t involve the sacrifice of Waverly’s life. The cult was lost in their first attempt. There was no other choice. But, just as Waverly’s life would come to an unfair close, Michelle figured a solution, and her life was taken instead at the last second. Bobo, who, under Waverly’s protection from Wynonna, helped her. Maybe he _wasn’t_ done looking after Waverly. In return Wynonna, against her every belief, swore to get him a way out of the curse’s hold. In the meantime, once again, the Earp sisters stood at square one, their family’s only survivors, mourning another loss.

Bulshar’s death didn’t bring peace. Not for humans, the Earps, revenants. His influence was enough to keep equally terrible creatures from swarming the Triangle. Now they poured in, ready to feast. Black Badge actually planned to stay, no longer hiding from Bulshar’s power like cowards the moment that plate was taken.

But Waverly wasn’t interested in the chaos. Not now. There was plenty of time to be invested into whatever decided to attack. She was interested in Nicole. Nicole, who’d been feeling down. How a gap was growing between them, all thanks to Michelle. Michelle voiced her opinion of Nicole shortly after Waverly returned, the rescue credit to Bobo. She didn’t approve of Nicole. She didn’t like the danger she brought, untrusting of her own people she was failing to recognize. They were only involved because her parents recognized her. She hated how Nicole allowed Waverly to trek with them into danger, as if that was her call to make. She didn’t like how Nicole kept her past and real identity a secret. Not that Nicole was fond of it, either. Waverly overheard. So did Wynonna.

So Wynonna pulled Nicole aside, seeing the rift between her and her sister, and made one thing clear: Nicole was perfect for Waverly. Wynonna trusted no one else to know her sister on such an intimate level, the way Nicole did. To make her smile. To look after her. It was important she expressed Nicole ignore the words of an uneducated outside eye. _Wynonna_ approved. Wynonna was the one who was _here_. Michelle’s opinion, frankly, was as invalid as it was poor. Waverly overheard. Michelle Earp was a kind woman, but not the best judge of character. She married Ward Earp, after all.

Waverly didn’t doubt her and Nicole for a minute. Not since Nicole was bitten. Not since she put the world and more at risk handing over the seal. Not since they talked it out afterwards, until talking turned into something else, something quite satisfying . . . Certainly not since she returned after Bulshar took her, Nicole, always cool, an absolute mess.

So, despite everything that happened, ugly or perfect, Waverly wasn’t willing to turn back. That’s why she stood here, on Nicole’s doorstep, human and feline inhabitants safe to stay, _ready._ Inside they met with the usual greeting and usual kiss. Then Waverly sat her down.

“So I’ve been thinking,” she said. “About your name and all that.”

Nicole fidgeted with their interlocked fingers. “I know. I’m sorry I—”

“I know. And don’t be. It’s so you; only you would pick a name like ‘Haught’.”

Nicole laughed. “Yeah, I thought it was a little over the top.” She squeezed Waverly’s hand, watching as her eyes wandered. They never wandered. They were always on her, and it was something Nicole loved; it meant she really, truly listened. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured, readjusting her grip on Nicole’s warm hands. “I’ve been thinking about my lineage, too. It doesn’t really bother me anymore. I don’t really care. Earp, Svane—don’t care. Because Nicole,” she shrugged, “I’m not really interested in being either. Not anymore.”

Nicole wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to interrupt. She knew this was going somewhere.

“I know I gave you an earful before about your birth name. That was stupid. I shouldn’t have—”

“You had every right to.” Nicole couldn’t help it. Waverly _did_ have every right to be mad at another one of her lies.

“I shouldn’t have,” Waverly persisted. “Nicole Haught is who you are, and who I know. And who I love. And fake name or not,” she shrugged again, “I want to be a Haught.”

Before Nicole could react Waverly dug a small box from her pocket, flicking it open and revealing a silver band topped with a shimmering diamond. Nicole’s jaw dropped.

“Marry me?”

After a silence, which felt too long to be a mere few seconds, Nicole chuckled. Waverly couldn’t help but panic, watching as she reached into her back pocket and revealed a similar plot. Waverly mirrored the shocked laughter at the sight.

“Thought I might ask you the same,” Nicole grinned.

“I don’t know about you, but my answer is yes.”

As usual, Nicole tried to be cool. “Well, then I guess my answer is yes, t—”

The last of her sentence went unfinished, stopped when Waverly flung to Nicole like a magnet, lips locking despite wide smiles intruding. New demons and old revenants prowled about like rats, but neither woman cared. When they were together, they were in heaven. Demons, DNA tests, familial drama be damned.


End file.
